


You Can See Me

by Klanceyschmancy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oneshot, They are so in love, blood warning, dating before they realise they’re dating, klance, klance fluff, klance relationship told from team’s point of view, klangst, lance gets injured and Keith basically dies because of it, team as a family, touchy feely lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klanceyschmancy/pseuds/Klanceyschmancy
Summary: “But I think you saw it. I think you knew this was all there was to me. The emptiness. The loneliness. The pain. And that’s why I love you. You can see me.”





	You Can See Me

Hunk was the first to notice the change in the two boys attitude towards each other. He noticed the constant contact between the two, whether it’d be a finger through a belt loop, hand in the pocket of the other, or playing with each others hair. 

On the rare occasion that Lance was wearing a short sleeve or showing some sort of bare skin on his arms, Keith was always there. He always had the tips of his fingers loosely drawing patterns up and down, side to side, on the exposed skin. And he did it in a way that looked so natural, so fitting, that it’d be weird if he didn’t. 

Whenever they weren’t in armour or in full body gear, Lance always had his hand underneath Keith’s shirt. He always just had it sitting on his hip, or his back, or his stomach, and it always rode his shirt up and the team refused to look. As if it was a secret not meant for them. 

Whenever the two were clad in armour, they always had a foot touching a foot or an ankle around an ankle. They always drifted towards each other, found a way to be next to each other when it seemed there was no room to be. 

And Hunk, of course, noticed the way Keith treated Lance when he was fidgeting or whenever he was unsettled. Keith always seemed to have something to preoccupy Lance when he couldn't sit still. He always had a hair band around his wrist, a stress ball he’d found at one of the space malls they’d visited or even a piece of paper for Lance to fold and unfold religiously. Whenever Lance's breath started to pick up, Keith was always there, running his hand loosely through his hair and it always calmed him down, no matter the situation. 

The most shocking thing for Hunk was how Lance reacted to Keith getting frustrated or angry. When Keith started to shout or ball his fists up, Lance didn’t back down as the others did, he stayed by his side and simply placed his hand on Keith’s jaw. It would immediately unclench, and he would begin to take slow deep breaths. It was as if it was magic. Someone shouldn’t have that much of an effect on someone else, but Hunk knew it was more than that. It was love. They were each others anchor, bringing the other back to reality when they strayed too far. 

\---

Allura didn’t understand how Keith did it. Lance was constantly tugging at his shirt or his hair or his belt and it drove her insane and she wasn’t even on the receiving end. She’d asked him once, about how he puts up with it. How he stands it and he was puzzled, as if he didn’t even notice it. 

“What?” He asked, barely taking his eyes away from the door lance had just left through. 

“Lance. He’s always touching you. Always tugging at your belt or touching your stomach. How do you deal with it?” She exclaimed, feeling sorry for what the boy had to endure. 

Keith shrugged. “He touches everyone?” He said, unsure, as if it was obvious he wasn’t the special one. 

“Not like he does with you and to be honest it frustrates me just by looking at it. You never let anyone else touch you, not even shiro, so why?” She pushed. 

He sat stunned, paying full attention to allura now. He was so confused as to what she was even talking about. Lance touched him but he’s a touchy person. It’s not like he didn’t touch anyone else right? He wasn’t just going to say no to it. He loved being touched by lance even if he would never admit it. 

Knowing Keith wasn’t going to reply, allura huffed and got up. She left the room without another glance at Keith and made a bee line for lance. If Keith wasn’t going to give anything away anything, lance would. 

—-

For Shiro, it was when they were fighting alongside each other. They did it with such ease, already anticipating the other’s move. They twirled and slid by each other, never once getting in the others way, fighting for the one another’s safety more than their own. Keith was always fighting in Lance’s blind spot, and Lance in Keith's. It was amazing and scary to watch two people move around one another without once saying anything, because they already knew. 

After Shiro realised something had changed between the two, he started noticing how they always disappeared before a mission where they would be separated or unable to track the others moves. He’d found them in a hallway once before a mission, and he never questioned their disappearances again. 

They’d just been standing there, pressed up against the wall and each other. Keith's arms wrapped around Lance’s lower abdomen and Lances’ wrapped around Keith’s upper torso. His head was tucked in the crook of the red paladins neck and Keith’s chin rested by the boy's ear. They just stood there like that, eyes closed, not saying a word, just taking each other in. Shiro felt wrong for staring, like he was violating their privacy, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away. His gaze lingered until Keith leaned foreword and kissed the boys forehead. He tore his eyes away and left them alone. 

A few minutes later they’d reentered the Hangar, hand in hand. 

This was love, Shiro realised. This is what he had had with Adam and what he'd always wanted for Keith and his chest bloomed because of it. He didn’t know how or when or if they even knew themselves, but he knew they were in love.

—- 

“And I know this is stupid and wrong, but I need to tell you this. I love you, Keith. I always have. That stupid rivalry was made up so I could spend more time with you and have an excuse to talk, no less argue with you. I’m sorry for everything I’ve said. I’m sorry for being the one to let you know I love you, when I know I’m about to die and i know that I’m being really fucking selfish. Because who the fuck lets the love of their life know they love them just before they’re about to lose them. “

Keith could barely hear the shaky sigh that came over the coms and he still couldn’t bring himself to speak. He continued to squeeze his hands tighter around the controls pushing them impossibly further, trying the reach the downed pilot.

“I don’t even know if you feel the same. Or if you’ll even miss me, but I sure as fuck hope you do.“ Lance chuckled, humorlessly.

“You know? I had this dream for us. This dumb dream that I would find the courage to tell you how I feel and it would end up that you liked me back and we would kiss and I would get to call you mine and we would go on these stupid, cliche dates where we would huddle up together, wrapped in blankets and sit up on the bridge and watch the stars, talking aimlessly. It would be so romantic. We would hold hands and fight like a kick-ass couple and I would get to love you. I would get take you home to my family and let them meet you and they would fall in love with you as I did. You’d fit right in.” Lance continued. He smiled for real now, eyes glazed over at his fantasy, then shook his head as tears began to fall down his tan cheeks. 

Keith’s chest hurt. He wanted to vomit and cry and scream. Do anything, but sit there. His knuckles white, forcing Red to go faster. He needed to get to the Cuban now.

He begged his lion. He begged and pleaded for him to do something, anything, but all he got was a painful whimper. Red could feel Keith’s pain and didn’t know what to do with it. How to help him. Tears began to fall silently down his face, in sync with Lances.

“But they were just silly dreams that would never become reality because who could love me? Who could love this worthless, obnoxious, and annoying piece of shit who had no place?” He paused. For a long while it was silent, only Keith's sobs echoing throughout the cockpit as he shook violently.

Eventually, Lance started up again. “You know I tried so hard to hide it. To hide the real me. Because what if I showed them? They would fucking hate it just as much as I do. Find it disgusting.” He paused thoughtfully, then went on.

“But I think you saw it. I think you knew this was all there was to me. The emptiness. The loneliness. The pain. And that’s why I love you. You can see me.”

Keith let out a painful sound. Almost a choke or a cry. Something that made someone else want to curl up at how pained it sounded. How desperate it was.

How could he just watch the boy he loved so dearly speak so badly about himself?

He was amazing in Keith’s eyes. He was this selfless boy who loved so much it hurt. He wasn’t afraid of showing emotion and he put everyone else before him. Keith loved him so hard it hurt.

Of course he saw him.

Who could miss those brilliant blue eyes rimmed with so much softness it was adorable?

That golden tan skin that made him look like a Greek god?

That soft, light chocolate brown hair?

That bright smile that lit up the room?

The comfort behind his words, and the feelings?

There were so many feelings and emotions in this boy Keith hadn’t thought possible. And he loved every single one of them.

“I-I just want the pain to go away, Keith. I love you forever and more than all the stars.“ Lance finished, sobbing and leant forward to end the call. Keith went to protest but it was too late.

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He screamed. “Red go fucking faster. Come on.“ he sobbed. He was not going to let Lance die. He was going to get to Blue. He was so close. Keith could see him.

Minutes later, Red hit the floor violently and immediately let his jaw fall open. Keith stumbled out tripping over himself, into the white soft snow making deep footprints as he sprinted towards the unmoving blue lion.

He ignored the icy coldness biting at his exposed skin and the howls of wind trying to push him off balance and pushed himself towards the blue lion.

His eyes widened in horror as he saw the metal plates and the wires that stuck out where he knew weren’t meant to. He ran around to the mouth and climbed inside.

All he could see was red. Red on the walls and the floor. His stomach churned uncomfortably but he was too focused on the unmoving figure sprawled out on the pilot's chair to think anything of it.  
His heart stopped when he saw the blank expression on Lance's face. And at how much blood he was covered in. He had cuts along the side of his face where his helmet had been smashed in and his arm was at an angle that shouldn’t have been possible. But worst of all, his chest armour was smashed to pieces and blood painted the black underlayer, turning it into a sickly red.

“No no no no no,” Keith said frantically. He rushed forward and placed his hand on Lance's’ forehead after removing the already broken helmet.

“Lance, babe, I need you to stay awake.” Keith pleaded and he received a groan in return. He sighed in relief. He was still alive. Keith looked around him and let out a frustrated sound.

He removed his armour, left in just his black bodysuit, uncaring of the cold, and ripped his long sleeve off. He continued to stretch it out and tie it around Lances chest wound, attempting to stop the bleeding.

“I’m going to pick you up okay?” He said moving his hands underneath the boys' legs and upper torso readying to pick him up bridal style.

Lance softly shook his head. “Mmm, it hurts” He groaned weakly.

“I know. I know, but I have to, okay? We need to get you to the castle. I promise it won’t be long.” The red paladin sympathised.

Keith picked him up, got him back to his own lion, and set him down on his own lap sat on the pilot's seat. Chest to chest, uncaring of the blood stains, whilst Lances legs loosely fell past the back of the chair, by each side of Keith’s hips. 

He pressed the coms “Coran, ready a pod.” Waited for a reply then shut them off again.

Keith whispered reassuring things into the blue paladin's hair, receiving soft sighs in return. Somehow it made him feel better. Knowing he was still breathing. That he was still alive even if it was just barely.

Keith got Red into motion and they flew as fast as the lion could muster back to the castle.

His body was in full auto-pilot. There was no way in hell he was going to let this boy die. Not if he had a say.

Everything after that was a blur.

Once red had landed in the castles hanger, Keith picked Lance up and sprinted out of his lion. He ran as fast as he could to the med-bay.

Before he knew it, Lance was being taken out of his arms and then he was being ushered out of the room. To sit. And to eat. Keith did all of this without a word. A blank expression on his face and eyes unfocused. He could hear muffled voices speaking to him. Asking him questions, but all he could hear were Lances words, repeating over and over again.

“-eith” Shiro brought him out of his own thoughts and he looked up, face portraying nothing.

Shiro stared down at Keith, who was sat on the couch, arms loosely crossed across his lap. “What happened?” The leader asked softly. Keith faintly shook his head.

He couldn’t bring himself to say anything. To repeat the broken words that came out of the boy's mouth or of what he saw. He couldn’t and if he didn’t say it, it didn’t have to be true. As long as no one else knew, it wouldn’t become reality. So Keith kept it to himself. 

Let himself drown in it.

Keith stared down at his hands. They were covered in red. The red splattered his hands like watercolour, some areas darker then others but it still covered the whole span of his palms and fingers. The blood covered his black under suit, making it stick to his body uncomfortably and made the black colour have a red undertone. Unwillingly, he surged forward and released the contents of his stomach onto the floor. Overwhelmed by the smell, and the look of the blood, and the situation as a whole.

Keith wasn’t new to blood. His fists were constantly bleeding from all the fights he used to get into and he never even bat an eye at it.

But now. When it was Lances’ blood. He couldn’t take it.

Before Shiro could say anything, Keith dashed out of the room to his own bedroom and ran into the bathroom. He caught one glimpse of his dishevelled self and continued to throw up into the toilet. 

His heart hurt to the point of breaking and he felt numb everywhere else.

After he knew he was done throwing up, Keith stood up and went to the sink. He continued to wash his mouth out, rinse his face with water, taking in the bags under his eyes and the paleness of his skin, and change out of his bloodied skin tight suit, into some tracksuit pants and a loose t-shirt he found stuffed in the back of his dresser.

Without realising, his feet started moving towards the dying boys' room.

He opened the door without hesitation and found Lances all too well-known army green jacket he wore every time he wasn’t in his armour, hanging beside his bed. Keith slipped it on and brought a sleeve up to his face and took a breath in. He was instantly swarmed with coconuts, vanilla and salt. Lance. He found comfort in the scent. It was his home. 

He left the room without a second glance and headed straight for the med-bay.  
Keith opened the door and three heads turned to look back at him. Pidge, Coran, and Allura were huddled in the corner, just beside Lance's pod.

Keith didn’t return anyone’s stare. He kept his head down and walked towards the pod in which the love of his life was kept. He sat down in front of it, crossing his legs and pressing his face into his hands.

They all noticed the jacket he was clad in, the bags under his eyes, and his the blood in his hair but they didn’t dare say a word.

Allura was the first to break the silence. “He’s going to be okay, Keith. You got him back just in time.” She reassured, bending down and pressing to hand on his shoulder.

Keith shrugged her off and she took a step back and straightened. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want their pity or their sad looks. Keith didn’t do anything for Lance. None of them did.

None of them saved him from himself.

Coran stepped forward. “We should see how we’re going to retrieve the blue lion, then try to find the footage the lions will supply us, so we can get a better idea of Lance's condition. “ he lead the princess out of the room and Pidge followed close behind, refusing to meet his eyes.

 

Days past or maybe weeks. Keith wasn’t good with Altean time. Keith, unmoving from his position in front of the pod, only got up to go to the toilet or to get water. He knew he should’ve got up and trained or ate or even slept, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Keith needed Lance and he was going to wait for him, he didn’t care how long it would take. 

The team hadn’t found any information or footage from the accident since the blue lion was yet to be fixed from all the damage it had endured and they still couldn’t tell what really happened between Keith and Lance.

Keith still hadn’t said a word.

But when the whole team decided to come and try to coax him into eating or even moving, he loses it.

“You have to move, Keith. Lance would want you to look after yourself. “ Shiro tries, still worried about what happened the first day Lance was put into the pod.

Keith snaps his head up and growls. “You have no idea what the fuck he would’ve wanted.” standing up, dizzily, he pushes away from his leader. He looks around at the shocked faces of his teammates, eyes unfocused. “None of you do.”

“You’re all too busy worrying about this goddamn war and yourselves to even pay attention to him! He practically gave up because he didn’t want to be here anymore! He was hurting and none of you saw it! He believed he was this worthless piece of shit that didn’t belong here and none of you helped!” Keith shouts. He feels the anger boil in his blood.

“You all pushed him away as if he was nothing! Made fun of him when he tried!Made fun of him when he didn’t! He was breaking and none of you helped!”

“He wanted to die!” He barks loudly, his fists clenching so hard his knuckles turned white and his nails dug into his skin, cutting through, blood dripping down his fingers.

An old habit that never seemed to fade.

“He wanted to leave because he thought none of us cared. He wanted to go home, but he couldn’t! You should of seen the look on his face! It was like he was already dead!” Keith belts, red painting his eyes.

Keith unclenches his fists and drops them loosely by his sides. A lump builds in his throat and soon after he’s releasing loud sobs.

“He wanted to die.” He chokes, covering his mouth with his bloodied hand. His knees buckle and he falls to the floor.

“He wanted to die. He wanted the pain to go away. He thought he was disgusting. That he had no place here. How could we miss it.” He all but whispers. Too hurt to scream anymore. Too numb to do anything. This is the first time in weeks since he is fully registering Lance’s words and it’s braking him.

“He wanted to die. He wanted to die-“ Keith repeats through sobs.

“I should’ve done something. Should’ve done more. I saw he was hurting, but not this much. I didn’t- I didn’t realise. Oh god- its all my fault I-“

The team looks around at each other frantically and Hunk makes to move forward.

Keith hiccups and wipes his face. He opens his mouth to continue but the hiss of the pod interrupts him.

His head shoots to the side, where a very familiar boy stumbles out of the healing pod and Keith stops breathing altogether. He’s awake. Keith scrambles to his feet, runs over to the boy and holds Lance, steadying him.

“Hey,” Lance says with the softest smile. Keith’s heart melts. He can’t believe he was so close to losing this.

Lances face drops as he takes in Keith’s expression, his tear stained cheeks, the blood in his hair and on the sides of his cheek, and his bloodshot eyes and worry takes over his features.

“What? What happened? What’s wrong?” Lance panics, bringing his hands up to cup each side of Keith’s jawline. 

He lets out a disbelieving laugh and leans into the touch bringing his own hands up to cover lances, that sat on his cheeks. He pulls one, so it moved over and sits over his lips. He kisses the inside of his palm and continues to smile at lance. 

But Lance doesn’t return it, instead, he takes his hands off of Keith’s face and holds onto his hands instead, noticing the deep crescent wounds scattered across both of his palms.

“What did you do?” He asks horrified.

Keith shakes his head and takes his hands out of the other boys' grip. Instead, he places them lightly over lances hips. He isn’t going to let go of him for a long while.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Keith replies. “How are you feeling?”

Lance gave him a look as if to say ‘we’ll talk about this later’ but his smile returns none the less.

“Better now that I’m with you.” He says softly his signature cheeky smile making an entrance. Keith scoffs and pulls Lance closer, shoving his face into the crook of his neck, not wanting for lance to see the blush covering his face.

Lance giggles, yes giggles, and looks to the side only to realise they have an audience. He coughs slightly, pushing Keith away and intertwines their fingers instead.

Then Lance comes to a realisation. “Wait, what happened? Why was I in the pod? How long have I been out?”

Everyone takes a sharp intake.

“We were attacked by the Galra. Blue got hit pretty badly and she went down, along with her pilot.” Shiro briefly explains, refusing to meet Lances eyes.

Lance breaths in, surprised, and his hands immediately shoot to his chest, as if remembering the events and the pain that came with it.

Keith takes a step closer to the boy and wraps an arm around his waist, trying to comfort him. Lance looks at him thankfully.

“Wait so, so how long was I in there for?” He says weakly, struggling to get his words out.

“Two weeks,” Allura replies.

“Two? Oh- “ Lance steps back, out of Keith’s grip, and looks down, bringing his hands to his face. He runs his hand along one of the larger scars the helmet caused and he visibly flinches.

“Lance, hey-“ Keith tries softly, slowly moving towards Lance.

Lance looks up with terror in his eyes. It makes Keith stop dead in his tracks.

“Oh my god. Oh my god, I’m so sorry Keith. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m such an idiot. What kind of person does that? I’m so sorry.” Lance says frantically.

“Hey- hey, this. This isn’t your fault.” Keith moves forward and holds Lances’ frantic arms in front of him. “You don’t get to blame yourself, okay?” He states firmly. Keith moves Lances arms around his waist and pulls him in. Lance gives in and pulls him closer and pushes his face into Keith’s shirt.

“I shouldn’t have put all that on you, Keith. I shouldn’t of-”

“No,” Keith states firmly interrupting lance. “Don’t do that to yourself. I’m so glad you found enough comfort in me to tell me. And I’m so sorry you had to go through that alone, Lance. I should’ve done something more. You said I could see you, but I still didn’t help you. I should’ve done more and I didn’t and I’m so sorry for that. I’m going to help you. I’m going to be there for you whenever and wherever you need me. I love you, Lance. I love you so fucking much.”

Lance sobs and pulls Keith impossibly closer. They both give in to their exhaustion and fall to their knees. However, they are interrupted by a loud sob.

Both of their heads shot to look at the source of the sound and find Hunk struggling not to cry. Lance chuckles and opens his arm. Hunk immediately dives forward and joins the hug on the ground. 

“I’m so sorry, buddy. I didn’t even realise. I’m such a bad friend. I’m so sorry for teasing you and not seeing how much you were hurting. I love you, dude, and I wouldn’t trade you for the world.” Hunk sobs. 

“Yea. You’re like a big, annoying brother and I couldn’t even bear the thought of losing you. I’m so sorry, Lance.” Pidge joins in and runs towards the three of them, snuggling into Lance’s other side. 

“Lance. I’m so extremely sorry for the way I’ve been treating you. You’re valid and so are all of your ideas. I’m sorry for disregarding you. We all love you and wouldn’t swap you out for anyone else.” Shiro says now, also joining in on the hug. 

“Lance,” Allura says, but in a way that makes him sound like a posh, British prince, “We’re all so sorry.” Her and Coran run and join in on the hug. 

It was a mess of tears and limbs but it’s worth it. They are all one big family. And Keith loves it. 

After a couple minutes of crying and laughing and forgiving, they all get up. 

Allura and coran urge lance to rest and to take it easy for a couple days. 

Soon after, they part ways. Pidge, Hunk, Coran, and Allura goes to work on fixing the Blue lion. Shiro goes to the front of the castle and keep an ear out for distress signals and Galra. 

Keith and Lance head towards Lance’s room, hand in hand. Once they enter the room, Keith throws himself towards the bed and lands with a loud thud. Lance chuckles and crawls in after him. They both lay there hand in hand looking into each other's eyes. 

“Hey?” Lance sighs. Keith hums in response. Lance grabs his hands and turns them over so they can both see the wounds that scatter across his palm. Lance looks back up and scrunches his eyebrows together, silently asking a question. 

Keith sighs and pulls his hands closer to his chest, ashamed. 

“I- uh,” He clears his throat, “I got pretty bad when you went into the pod. I refused to tell them what happened. I threw up when we got back and then I basically didn’t move from outside your pod until you woke up. The team tried to um. Right before you woke up they tried to move me and tell me you would want me to look after myself and I just. I blew up. I got so angry at them and at myself for not helping you. For not - for not realising how bad it was.” He looks away quickly. 

“I screamed and well. Old habits die hard, right?” He chuckles darkly, showing his hands again. 

Lance looks at the boy in thought and touches his chin, bringing his face back towards him. Keith hesitantly looks up into his eyes. 

“You did enough.” He says firmly. “You did so much, Keith. You saved my life.” He smiles. 

“But-“ Keith makes to protest. 

“Its gonna take time to heal whatever the fucks going up there-“ He says pointing to his head. “But you help. Even if you don’t realise it or even if you refuse to believe it. You help a fuck ton.” 

Keith lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and snuggles into Lances chest. 

“You’re going into one of those pods tomorrow.” Lance instructs and leaves no room for negotiation. 

Keith scoffs but agrees none the less. 

Lance brings his free hand up to Keith’s hair and scrunches his nose up. “You should really wash this.” he informs, noticing the knots and blood still present in his hair. Keith blushes and gets up and heads towards the shower, chucking the middle finger at Lance. He bursts into laughter and throws a pillow at his retreating figure. 

Keith hops in Lance’s shower and washes the blood from his hair and from the rest of his body. He still can’t believe it took one of them dying to finally accept and reveal their love for each other.

Once Keith is done, he attempts to dry off his hair and heads back to the room. He chuckles when he sees Lance fast asleep on the bed. Keith proceeds to raid Lance’s dresser, grabbing some pants that are too long for his short legs, and an oversized shirt that goes past his butt. 

He turns around and climbs under the sheets. He snuggles up to Lance and runs his fingers down the cuts along the side of his face. His heart clenches at the thought of him being in pain and he can’t bear it. He moves his thumb along Lance’s light pink lips and smiles when his eyes flutter open. Lance notices Keith’s freshly washed hair and sighs. “That’s better.” He smiles. Keith moves forwards a presses a feather like kiss on Lance’s smile. He pulls away but is cut short when Lance moves his hand to the back of Keith's neck and pulls him in again. His eyes flutter closed and he kisses the boy a second time. 

This time, though, it is filled with more passion and love. Their lips move in sync and he tilts his head up to get a better angle. After what feels like hours, Lance pulls away, breathing heavy, and presses their foreheads together. 

“So kick ass boyfriends?” Lance asks. Keith laughs and nods, with a gentle smile. Lance pulls him in closer and wraps his arms around the boy's torso. Keith sighs happily and presses his face against the blue paladin's chest, closing his eyes and listening to his boyfriend's heartbeat, and steady breathing as he falls asleep.


End file.
